The present disclosure relates to pumps, and more particularly to synthetic jet pumps and method for operating such synthetic jet pumps.
Positive-displacement pumps such as a rotary vane pump, a reciprocating pump or a diaphragm pump typically include a pump chamber, an inlet valve which opens the pump chamber to an inlet pipe during suction stroke, an outlet valve which opens the pump chamber to a discharge pipe during discharge stroke, and a drive mechanism. The pumping action is generated through alternating filling and clearing of the pump chamber, caused by motion generated due to a drive mechanism of the pump. Such pumps generally include one or more frictional parts such as pistons, vanes mounted on a rotor, and the like. Typically, such positive-displacement pumps are complex in nature due to: i) many interconnected components such as connecting rods and rotating cranks, which are coupled to the frictional parts, and ii) other components such as bearings, motors coupled to the interconnected components. Therefore, positive-displacement pumps may be relatively expensive to install and maintain. Further, such positive-displacement pumps may not be flexible in nature, thereby making such pumps difficult to install in many retrofit applications. Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced pump which is substantially free of frictional components and is flexible enough to perform retrofit installation in many applications, and a method for operating such a pump.